Brown eyed Girl
by JasmineDB
Summary: What happens when the song "Brown-eyed Girl" comes on the radio? Edward sings to his brown-eyed girls. But when Nessie grows up and remembers her dad singing it to her, Jacob has to do the same thing, and sing to his brown-eyed girl. Two-shot song fic.
1. Edward to Bella

_**Brown-eyed Girl**_

_**by: JasmineDelilahBarlow**_

_Summary: What happens when the song "Brown-eyed Girl" comes on the radio? Edward sings to his brown-eyed girls, his wife and his daughter. But when Renesmee grows up and remembers her dad singing it to her, Jacob has to do the same thing, and sing to his brown-eyed girl._

Hello, readers who happened upon this. I know, the summary sucked, but hey it drew YOU in! (lol) This two-shot songfic came from listening to the actual song one day. I thought of Bella instantly when I heard the song. The first part is to Bella and it takes place in the middle of Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight Saga or any of the characters nor do I own the song "Brown-eyed Girl".**

**Part One - Edward sings to his Bella**

-x- In Edward's P.O.V. -x-

Bella and I were sitting on the Swan household couch, watching Charlie dance with his granddaughter Renesmee. It was Christmas Eve, and we were spending the day with Charlie and Sue. Renesmee wanted to dance with her grandfather and he just couldn't refuse. But who could refuse that beautiful child anyway?

In the background, the radio was supplying the music that they were dancing to. The music sounded like it would have been from Charlie's teenage years. He was smiling and laughing, looking as though it was starting to hurt his cheeks. I was in a happy place, and Bella smiling as much as myself.

Then, a very recognizable song started to play. I laughed, my thoughts aimed right my beautiful wife next to me on the couch.

"_Hey where did we go, days when the rains came? Down in the hollow playin' a new game. Laughing and a running, hey hey, skkipping and a jumping. In the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumpin' and you, my brown eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl._

"Whatever happened to Tuesday and so slow going down the old mine with a transistor radio? Standing in the sunlight laughing, hiding behind a rainbow's wall. Slipping and sliding all along the water fall, with you, my brown eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl._"_ I sang into my wife's ear. She laughed and smiled as I sang the sweet words to her.

She then looked down at our hands intertwined, and then looked back at me. "I love you, Edward. But now that you think about it, I'm not brown-eyed any longer," she said, winking at me.

"I guess not. But I do know someone who is," I said, looking over at my daughter and father-in-law dancing. "Charlie, do you think I could step in for this dance with Nessie please?"

Renesmee smiled a wide, cheeky smile as I scooped her up and started to dance with my daughter. I sang the rest of the song, smiling and laughing along with the beat. Renesmee giggled the whole time, dancing in my arms.

Once the song ended, I sat my daughter down near where Charlie and Sue sat together, where they scooped her up and set Renesmee in their laps. I sat back down next to my wife saying, "I don't care what you say, you'll always be my brown-eyed girl, Bella."

This moment was perfect, and my existance just couldn't get any better.


	2. Jacob to Nessie

Here is the second part to this two-shot songfic. It is a few years in the future, where Renesmee is 5 years old and Jacob is 22 years old... I think lol. Remember that Nessie ages fast so in reality she looks like 18, and Jake still looks 25. So the two have finally hit the physical stage.

**Part Two - Jacob sings to his Nessie**

-x- In Jacob's P.O.V. -x-

Bella, Edward, Nessie, and I were all out hunting together. Okay, maybe not me, but I went along with them, wanting to spend every moment I could with Nessie. They were all preparing for Christmas, and being around humans while hungry really isn't the smartest thing.

The snow was falling slow and thick from the sky, and it stuck to everything, creating a blanket of white everywhere. I stood at the top of a hill looking over a large meadow, and watched them quench their "thirst". It was really easy to used to, watching your natural mortal enemies suck the life from something, especially when you imprint on one of them. And it just makes it easier that you have to "live off the land" when you yourself shape-shift into a wolf.

Once Nessie was done, she headed my way smiling. Ever since her body fully "matured", I couldn't help myself but lean into the physical part of our relationship. Well to a certain point of course; her parents were protective over her, even when it came to me.

"Hello, Jake," she said to me, a seductive smile on her face. I looked far down at her, nearly a foot; I was a good six foot six inches, and when she had her daily measurement this morning, she was five foot seven inches.

"Hey Ness, you full?" I asked her, sarcasm wrapping around my words.

"Very much so," she responded, also picking up a sarcastic tone in her voice, something she inherited from all three of us: Edward, Bella, and I.

"That's good. So what are you thinking about?" I asked her, knowing she could show me. She grabbed my hand and held it within hers, thinking about Christmas Eve a few years ago. She was just a few months old and she was at Charlie's house. Charlie was dancing until a certain song came on the radio, and Edward asked to dance with her. I smiled at her, knowing exactly what the song was. My father sang it to my mother when she was still alive. And in the rest of her memory, I saw Edward singing it to Bella.

"That's what I'm thinking about," Nessie said, looking up at me.

"Really? Why's that?" I asked, very curious.

"Well, I always think of that memory on every Christmas Eve. Besides, it reminds me of my parent's love for each other and why I'm here."

"Or is it that you just want to be sang to?" I asked her.

"That too," she giggled as I picked her up and twirled her around, singing the oh-so familiar song to her.

"_Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da,"_ we sang together, as we giggled.__

"So hard to find my way now that I'm all on my own. I saw you just the other day, my how you have grown. Cast my memory back there, Lord. Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout making love in the green grass behind the stadium with you, my brown eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl," I tried to sing to her. "I know I'm not the best, but I tried."

"Jake, it was perfect." She smiled up at me and took my hand in hers. I picked her up and bent my face down to hers, giving her a small, sweet kiss. I set her back down onto the ground and looked out into the meadow, seeing her parents wrapped in a hug. She set her hand on my jaw and showed me another memory: our first kiss.

It was in this very same meadow, all to ourselves. I couldn't believe how everything had changed in my life in just a few years. And I couldn't be happier.

"I love you, Renesmee." 

"I love you too, Jacob."


End file.
